Could this be love?
by Xx4tuneCookieXx
Summary: At first they were both known to hate each other for no reason, and now they're getting engaged? What? Could this be a chance to change the "hatred" between them? Shima. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hey guys! So I've decided to finally make a new story after knowing how long I've made one. I promise I'll try to not make this into a short story and try to not give up on it like I did with my first story. Forgive me if there is any mistakes. I hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

** Senri's POV**

I really don't have the typical teenager life. My mother owns a modeling company that currently I model in. Yes, I am a model. Surprising huh? Not to mention I get chased by millions of girl everyday going to school. Ugh, no one understands my pain. Well there is this one girl. Rima Touya. Her mother and my mother are best friends since diapers. She also models in her mothers modeling company as well and gets chased by millions of people.

Sad thing is, we don't get along. She could care less about me, and that attitude goes the same towards her. You can't really have people like you all the time, but I couldn't give a shit what she thought about me anyways so I guess that didn't bother me a bit.

"Nee Senri, could I talk to you? It's important." My mother Noriko, said in a calm yet strain voice.

Since when was she calm these past days?

"Yeah, what's up." I replied in a cool tone.

I saw my mom fidgeting with her fingers as if she was hiding something. I hate it when people do that,get to the point already.

"You're getting engaged and it's been decided. I want you to go through with this. I know you two will bond right away, and you two go to the same school." My mom stated proudly and happily.

"I'm what? Mom. I'm 17! Married? That's not even in my vocabulary! To hell with that I didn't even get my first kiss and I'm getting married? Ugh what is life, what is air. Who is this so called woman I'm getting married to?" I had to admit, I was getting pissed.

"Now now Senri calm down. You know her, and she's the daughter of my best friend Airi" My mother chuckled,as she placed her hands on her hips.

Pause,Rewind,Play.

Did she just say her best friends daughter?

"Rima Touya?! I'm marrying her?! Mom what have I done wrong. If this is my punishment, you chose a cruel one." I said as I buried my face in my hands.

"Senri..you don't know . Maybe deep down she's genuine and a sweet girl. I've met her before. She's nice,talented,smart,and extremely beautiful."

Well I had to agree on my mom on that one. Rima was insanely gorgeous. She could mesmerize any guy. With her gorgeous strawberry blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, pale porcelain skin.

Wait whoa. Am I complimenting a girl I hate? Well if she wasn't so much of a bitch, I wouldn't be so oblivion as to why I have to marry her.

"Alright mom. I'll do it." Did I just agree? Oh no.

"Great! I'll call Airi to send Rima down here." My mother skipped towards the telephone.

Well this is going to be interesting.

* * *

** Rima's POV**

I tried to listen to what my mom was saying while talking to Senri's mom on the phone. Few days ago I found out I was engaged to the bastard Senri Shiki. With his gorgeous mahogany hair, purple-grayish eyes, porcelain skin. Man was he a sexy. Weird huh? Complimenting a guy you hate? I couldn't lie, for those were true about him.

"Rima, get dressed we're going over to their house." My mother Airi stated as she started putting on her heels.

Why was I so concern on how I look now? Especially for Senri?

I quickly ran up the stairs and did my hair into a high pony tail. I walked over to my walk in closet and debated what to wear. I decided to wear a red sleeveless fitted dress that hung over a little about my knees, and black stiletto heels. Hmm.. I do have to be presentable to my future husband right?

Finally we reached over to Senri's house. His house was huge. But of course my house was as big as his.

"Excited Rima?" My mom looked over to me, smiling.

Why would I be..I'm marrying a bastard.

A very hot bastard.

We walked over to the front steps and rang the doorbell. We were greeted my butlers and maids and were led to the living room. I crossed my legs waiting for my so called future husband to come and appear.

"Rima, Airi! So glad you're here." Noriko came down the stairs looking happily at us.

Behind her followed Senri. He had a black tuxedo on, and ohhhh was he hot. Calm down Rima. Remember this is a guy you hate. But yet he's so hot, and knowing that hot body is going to be mine.

What the hell am I saying?

"Hello Rima." Senri said with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him."Senri." I spat his name out.

"Well we will leave you two alone. Airi and I are going out to discuss about our modeling industries. See you two in a bit." Noriko winked at us and went out with my mother.

Senri sat next to me, looking into my eyes. I had to admit. I always loved his eyes. I even forgot as to why I hate him. It was stupid. I didn't know him that well, and I dared to say I hated him. You can't hate someone you don't even know a single thing about.

Senri took my hands into his. "What ever we have going on with us needs to stop. I know you aren't a bad person Rima."

Is he really being nice?

Then he started to laugh. "I'm sorry I can't be serious."

I glared at him and starting hitting him with my purse.

"Ah stop Rima it hurts."

"Apologize you bastard. You don't treat your future wife like that."I yelled, and continued hitting him.

Senri suddenly pinned me down to the couch. I was shocked by his actions and tried to struggle my way out. I failed. As when I was about to say something, Senri suddenly attacked his lips to mine.

Ah was I excited.

* * *

**Well this is it for the first chapter! How was it? Too cheesy, corny, what? Please review! I'll update soon as I can! Maybe in one-two days or so since I'm on spring break! I hoped you enjoy. Don't forget to REVIEW XOXOXOXOX**


End file.
